New Life
by AnimeFreak622
Summary: Sakura is a lost vampire. Naruto finds Sakura in the forest. They live together. Will Sakura find out who killed her parents?Read and find out!
1. New Friends

_**Hello I know my first story was bad but this one is a lot better.**_

_**This story is about Sakura and she's a vampire. Pairings are sasusaku and naruhina.**_

_**New Life**_

_**Chapter one-New Friend,New Home**_

Sakura was walking through the forest to look for something to eat. Then she saw a rabbit. She grabbed it and started to suck blood out of it,then put the dead rabbit on the ground. Then Sakura heard a boy's voice and hid in the tallest tree. When she thought he was gone,she jumped out of the tree. She turned around and the boy was in front of her. Sakura started to panic and backed away slowly.

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzamaki." He said.

"H-Hi."

"What's wrong?"

"N-No-Nothing g-got t-to g-go." Sakura said running off.

Wait! Naruto said but she kept on running.

When Sakura was out of sight Naruto ran home.

**At Naruto's House**

"Granny!!" Naruto said.

"What Naruto?"

"I saw a girl in the forest she looked lost and scared. I tried to help her but she ran off."

"OMG! Lets go find her."

Then Naruto ran out the door with his grandma,Tsunade behind him.

**In The Forest**

Sakura was sitting against a tree near the end of the forest. All of a sudden she hears Naruto's voice again,but this time someone is with him.

"Shit!" I thought.

Then she hid in a bush. All of a sudden someone pick her up.

"LET ME GO!!" Sakura said.

"Naruto is this your little friend?" Tsunade said.

"Yup!"

"Let me got I'll bit you if you don't!"

"What are you doing in the forest little girl?"

"The name's Sakura and NONE OF YOU BUISSNESS!" She said struggling.

"Where are you parents?"

"Dead." Sakura said crying and still struggling.

"How did they die?"

"THEY WERE MURDERED!!" She yelled. Then she got out of Tsunade's grip and fell to the ground.

"Are you all alone Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

"Granny can Sakura-chan live with us please?" Naruto whispered.

"Ok Naruto,Sakura can stay."

"I would love to." Sakura said.

"Sakura how did you now..."

"I have really good hearing."

"Do you have any other clothes?" Tsunade asked.

"Nope."

"Come on lets go home."

**Naruto's House**

"Naruto take Sakura to the guest room." Tsunade said.

"Ok Granny!Come on Sakura-chan!"

Sakura and Naruto walked down the hall into the guest room.

"Wow the room is awesome." Sakura thought.

The room was dark blue with little black stars on it. The pillows had black pillow cases and the blanket was blue( I would love to have a room this that but my parents woulded let me). The room had all kinds of cool stuff in it.

"Like it?" Naruto asked.

"Hell yeah."

"Naruto,Sakura come down for dinner!" Tsunade yelled.

**At Dinner**

"Tsunade what is this?" Sakura asked pointing to her food.

"It's ramen silly!" Naruto said. Sakura took a bit.

"Yum it's good!! I never tasted anything like it before!"

"Glad you like it" Tsunade said.

"Hey Sakura-chan why are two of your teeth pointy?" Naruto asked.

"They're naturally pointy"

"Oh"

Naruto do you believe in vampires?"

"yeah."

"Do you like them?"

No they killed my parents?"

"Oh I'm sorry." Sakura said looking sad.

"It's ok It's not your fault. Want to watch TV or a movie?"

"Neither."

"What do you want to do?"

"Walk a the park."

"This late?"

"Yea the breeze feels great!"

"Ok lets go!"

**At The Park**

"So Sakura-chan did vampires kill your parent?"

"No a human did."

"Do you know why?"

"Yes."

"Why then?"

"It's because of of what they are."

"Which was?"

"If I told you, you would hate and want to kill me!!" Sakura said as she ran home.

"Wait Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

**Naruto's house**

"Hi Sakura where's..." Then Sakura slamed her bedroom door.

"Naruto." Tsunade finished. Then Naruto walks in.

"Naruto what's wrong with Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"I asked her question about her parents, like who killed them, and why. Then the last thing she said before running off was, if I told you, you would hate and want to kill me."

**Sakura's room**

"Great I just made a new friend and he already hates me!!" Sakura yelled. All of a sudden she heard a knock at her door.

"What do you want?"

"Come on Sakura-chan lets talk about what happened."

"No I'm going to bed."

"But..."

"No Naruto good night."

":sighs: Ok night Sakura-chan" Naruto said and left. Sakura lad down on her new bed.

"It's really soft!" She thought. After a couple of minutes Sakura fell into a deep sleep.

_**Sorry if there is any spelling errors. Hope you liked this chapter I will update a lot on this story. The next chapter will be updated in a couple of days. Please Review,Review,Review.**_

_**-AnimeFreak622- **_


	2. Shopping

**Sorry for updating late!!Thanks for the review ItAsAkU-LoVeR you get a free cookie! :gives ItAsAkU-LoVeR a cookie: On with the chapter!**

**Chapter Two-Shopping!**

Knock!!Knock!!Knock!!Knock!!Knock!!

"Sakura wake up!" Tsunade yelled. Sakura slowly woke up.

"What the hell?! Why am I so comfortable?! She thought. Then Sakura remembered she was at her new home.

"Coming Tsunade!"

**At Breakfast**

Sakura walked down stairs and started eating breakfast. When she was done she took the bowl into the kitchen.

"Sakura-chan want to take a walk?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, but in the forest."

"You two be careful in the forest." Tsunade said.

"Ok Tsunade."

"Ok Granny." Then they walked out the door to go to the forest.

"So, Sakura-chan, why did you run off yesterday?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?"

"Because if you knew why my parents were killed you would hate me. I don't want you to hate me because you are my first true friend."

"I am?" Naruto asked.

"Yea."

"Sakura-chan, I'm glad I'm your first true friend"

"Me too." Sakura said, hugging Naruto. He hugged her back.

"Come on Granny is talking us to the mall to buy you new clothes!"

"Ok lets go!!"

**At The Mall**

"Tsunade can we go there?" Sakura said pointing to a store.

"What, Hot Topic?"(A/N I love Hot Topic!That store is awesome)

"Yea!"

The first outfit Sakura found was a dark blue and black striped long sleeve shirt with dark blue jeans and black shoes with skulls on them.(A/N I have that outfit ) After buying a couple more outfits Sakura and Tsunade left Hot Topic and shopped at other store. While they were shopping Naruto was walking around.

"Aw I'm hungry! I want some ramen." Naruto said to himself. After walking around a little bit more he saw his friend Hinata up ahead.

"Hi Hinata-chan." Naruto said waving and running to her. Hinata turned around and saw him. Then she started to blush.

"Hi N-Na-Nar-Naruto-kun."

"Hinata want to go to Ichiraku with me?" Hinata blushed even more.

"S-Su-Sure."

**At Ichiraku**

After Naruto 's fifteenth bowl and Hinata's second bowl of ramen...

"Hey Hinata-chan in a little bit I want you to meet my new friend. Her name is Sakura and she now lives with me and Granny."

"A-Aw t-th-thats sw-swe-sweet of y-you g-gu-guys. W-Wh-What h-ha-hap-happened to h-her p-par-parents?" Hinata asked.

"They were murdered like my parents."

"O-Oh I'm s-sor-sorry N-Nar-Naruto-kun."

"It's ok it's not your fault." While Hinata and Naruto were talking Sakura and Tsunade were close by shopping.

"Tsunade where is Naruto? I'm hungry."

"I have a good idea where he is." Tsunade said

When Naruto and Hinata were still talking Sakura and Tsunade went over to where they were.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura-chan this is Hinata-chan." Then she looked over at Hinata. Sakura could sense that Hinata liked Naruto.

"Oh this is Hinata? Hi, Naruto talks about you all the time."

"R-Rea-Really?"

"Yeah!"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto whispered.

"Nothing!"

"Naruto, Sakura, I'll be right back. Stay here." Tsunade said.

"Ok!" Naruto and Sakura said at the same time.

"Old man, make a bowl of ramen for my lady friend, please!" Naruto said.

"Ok, Naruto coming right up." After a few minutes, the ramen was done.

"Here you are young lady."

"Thanks!" Sakura said. After she was done she started talking to Naruto and Hinata again.

"Naruto this is good but not as good as Tsunades homemade ramen." Sakura whispered to Naruto.

"True." Naruto whispered back.

"Naruto, Sakura, come on! We're going to Fabulous Cuts!" Hollered Tsunade.

"Aww!! Do we have to!!" They yelled in unison.

"Yes! Get off your lazy asses and move it!" She hollered again.

They stood up fast. Naruto paid for his, Hinata's, and Sakura's ramen.

"Bye Hinata-chan!" He said.

Bye Hinata!" Sakura said.

B-Bye N-Naruto-kun, b-bye Saku-Sakura!

**Fabulous Cuts**

"Tsunade who is getting a hair cut?!"

"You are Sakura. How short do you want your hair?!"

"A little shorter than my shoulders."

"Are you sure?!"

"Hell yeah!!"

After a half an hour Sakura's hair was done being cut.(She had very long hair)Then they left and went home.

"Night Naruto I'm going to bed."

"Night Sakura-chan!"

When Sakura got into her room she changed into her nightgown, then she laid down on her bed and drifted into a light sleep.

**Hope you like this chapter! Please review review review review review review review!**

**-AnimeFever622-**


	3. Naruto's Friend Returns

**Hello everybody!!Thanks for the awesome review Shi-chan People you better start reviewing :Angry face: or else! Anyway here it some Naruto randomness **

**Naruto- Oh I want to as it!**

**Sasuke- Shut up Dobe I'm doing it.**

**Naruto- Shut up Teme I'm doing it!!**

**Sasuke- Sakura will you please.**

**Sakura- With pleasure! :grabs rope and duke tape:**

**Naruto- Sakura-chan what are you doing?!**

**Sakura- shutting you up :ties Naruto up and puts duke tap on his mouth:**

**Naruto-Mwwfgfagafgfwaf!**

**Sakura- Go ahead sasuke.**

**Sasuke- AnimeFreak622 doesn't own the Dobe.**

**AnimeFreak622- Mwahahahahahahahahahaha but I will soon _inner AnimeFreak622- Only in her dreams_**

**AnimeFreak622- Shut up! Anyway on with the chapter **

**Chapter Three-Naruto's Friend Returns**

Today is the second day Sakura has been living with Naruto and Tsunade. When she woke up she went into the bathroom to take a shower. Sakura thought it was really relaxing. After 20 minutes she got out and change. Then Sakura went back into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair. When she got down stairs she saw a boy with black hair that looked like a chicken ass(A/N I couldn't help it!) siting on the couch watching TV. So Sakura slid quietly into the kitchen.

"Hi Naruto."

"Hey Sakura-chan"

"Hey who is the boy with the chicken ass looking hair in the living room?"

":laughs: That is :laughs: Sasuke-teme. :laughs: He just got back from Europe.

"Oh."

"Come on Sakura-chan! So you can meet him."

Naruto and Sakura went into the living room. Sakura was holding a bowl of cereal and Naruto was holding a bowl of ramen(A/N of Course!!) and a plate of tomatoes.

"Hey Teme meet Sakura-chan she is living with me and Granny now."

"Hn and its not nice to stare at people pinky." Sasuke said. Sakura started to twitch at the nickname.

"Don't call me pinky you chicken ass!"

"Hn."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Hn." Sasuke then started smirking.

"Is that even a word?!"

"Hn."

"God damn it! Shut the fuck up!!"

"Hn"

"Thats it!" Sakura goes over to Sasuke and punches him hard in the head. Then walks out of the house.

"Ouch! Damn it!" Sasuke said. Now Naruto was on the floor laughing his ass off.(A/N I almost for got Naruto but I didn't!)

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!SAKURA-CHAN GOT YOU GOOD TEME!!"

**Outside With Sakura**

Damn it!! Why do I always fight with someone?!" Sakura asked herelf.

"Sakura-chan are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I just got a lot on my mind."

"Oh and Teme is is spending the night."

"Great." she said sarcastically.

"Sakura-chan me and Teme are going to watch a movie. Want to watch to?"

Sure why not." When they walked in sasuke was sitting on the couch rubbing his head. Sakura sat down be Sasuke.

"I'm not going to apologize."

"Good I don't want your apology."

:sighs: Naruto what movie are we going to watch?" Sauke asked.

"It's called Dawn Of The Dead. It's a awesome movie!"(It is!!I love zombie movies the movie is funny too ) After the movie was over it was 4:00pm.

"Guys want to go to the park?!" Naruto asked.

Whatever." Sasuke said.

"Sure but hold on I'll be right back." Then Sakura ran up stairs into her room and grabbed a blue cap. She put it on and then ran back down.

"Really!"

"Hn."

"Ok lets go!"

**At the park**

Sakura-chan,Teme, why are you guys wearing hats?!" Naruto asked.

"To keep the sun out of my eyes." Sakura and Sasuke said at the same time.

"Ok."

"What do you guys want to do?" Sakura asked

"PLAY HIDE-N-SEEK!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn"

"Whatever."

"Sakura-chan your it!"

"What? Fine." Sakura shut her eyes and started to count to 100.

**Forest**

Sasuke was running in the forest. Then he stopped when he saw a huge tree. He started to climb the huge tree. After a few minutes he made it up the tree.

"Perfect she'll never find me here." Sasuke thought smirking.

**Village**

Naruto was running all over the village. Then he saw alleyway.

"Should I hid here??" Naruto thought.

After 5 minutes of thinking Naruto hid in the alleyway.

**Park**

"96,97,98,99,100! Sakura yelled.

Sakura first ran around the village but did see Naruto or Sasuke anywhere. Then she came up to a alleyway that she didn't check. Sakura could sense Naruto was in there. So she walked quietly in there.

"BOO!!" She yelled.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Got you Naruto!"

"Aww man."

"Naruto go back to the park while I go find Sasuke."

"Why?"

"GO NOW!"

"Ok Ok sakura-chan." Then he ran off.

"Ok Sasuke it's your turn to get scared" Sakura thought

Since she looked everywhere in the village, Sakura decided to look in the forest. After looking for 7 minutes Sakura came to the biggest tree in the forest. Sakura started to climb it quietly but a branch broke and she was hanging on a branch with one hand.

"Need help pinky?"( A/N Just guess who said that)

"No just stand back chicken ass."

Sasuke backed up and sakura swung back and forth. Then she jumped in the air and landed on her feet on top of the tree.

"Wow"

"Oh and found you Sasuke."

"Where's the Dobe?"

Park. Come on lets go back."

"Hn."

When they went back to the park they plays for a couple of more hours.

**Naruto's House**

"Hey guys what to watch another movie? Naruto asked

"Hn what movie?"

How about Sweeney Tod?"(A/N I LOVE that movie it is the best!) Sakura suggested.

"Hn."

"Alright."

Naruto popped in the movie. Half way though the movie Naruto fell asleep. About half an hour later Sasuke fell asleep. Soon after Sakura fell asleep. Then Tsunade came into the living room and saw Sasuke laying against the left arm of the couch. Sakura was laying against Sasuke and Naruto was laying against the right arm of the couch. Tsunade thought it was cute so she look a picture of it.

**Hope you like Remember :Angry face: review or else.**

**DUN DUN DUN!!**

**-AnimeFreak622-**


	4. Nightmare

**Hey I'm so sorry this is late! I was so busy! Sorry its not that longer but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Anyway here is the chapter. **

**Chapter Four-Nightmare **

"Mommy,Daddy,where are you?" Said five year old looking Sakura.

Sakura was walking in to living room. She saw her parents on the floor with blood everywhere.

"Sakura run." Her mom said. Sakura ran to them crying.

"Mommy, daddy come on we need to run!"

"No Sakura go, go save yourself." Her dad said.

"No! I'm not leaving with out you!" All of a sudden a shadow appeared behind Sakura's parents and stabbed them in the heart and cut of their heads.

"Your next little girl." The figure said. After that Sakura ran out of the house into the forest and kept on running. She hid behind a tree. All of a sudden the figure was in front of her.

"Sakura come here. It's only going to hurt for a minute."

"No! Leave my alone!" She yelled.

"Sakura, Sakura." Then Sakura woke up screaming"Leave me alone!"

"Sakura you ok?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm fine."

Are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine!! I'm outside."

"Whatever." After ten minutes Sasuke went outside. He then jumped on top of the roof.

"Sakura." He said.

"What do you want Sasuke?"

"What were you dreaming about?"

"My parents death but you wouldn't understand."

Sasuke sighed as he said,"Yes I do. When me and my family were almost back to the village some people attacked us. Me and my older brother escaped but our parents didn't make it. When we were running we got separated. I don't know if he is still alive."

"Oh I'm sorry that happened." Sakura said

"Wow I never heard him talk that much!" She thought.

"Its ok its not your fault." Sasuke said breaking Sakura from her thoughts.

"Everybody tells me that."

"Because it is true. Oh, and Sakura don't tell anybody about what I said."

"Why? Naruto and Tsunade should know."

"Because I don't want them to know right now."

"Whatever. I won't tell them. Your secret is safe with me." She said smiling.

"Hn."

"Yea want to go finish watching the movie?"

Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes." Sakura said dragging Sasuke inside. She started the movie where Sasuke left off. By the time the movie was over they fell asleep.

**There I'm done with this chapter I'm going to start typing the next chapter right away. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Ash**


End file.
